


I Dream of Genie

by starsinger



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3509021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a one-shot, but I challenge any writers who read this to write a story of a Genie granting three wishes to one of your favorite characters. Leonard McCoy finds himself in Bagdad instead of Iowa, and finds a bottle. He is granted three wishes by the Genie contained therein. Don’t own them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Dream of Genie

Bagdad was very dry, Leonard thought as he lurched down another alleyway. He couldn’t even find liquor in the city, not legally anyway. His one thought was to find the “underground” bars that were said to pepper the city, but so far, he’d had no luck. He couldn’t even remember why he was in Bagdad. He should be home in Georgia with his little girl, Joanna. Oh, right, he couldn’t even do that. Jocelyn had taken care of that.

Leonard sighed as he tripped and fell flat on his face. Over a bottle, he tripped over a goddamned bottle! He picked it up and squinted at it. It looked like one of those bottles from that old television series. That one with a scantily dressed young woman and a young astronaut she called “master”. “Oh, what the hell,” he said as he uncorked the bottle and rubbed it.

Sure enough, blue smoke blue out the top and a young seeming man stood before him. “I am the Genie of the Lamp, master. I will grant you three wishes. Any three wishes, except I cannot bring anyone back from the dead, and I cannot make anyone fall in love with you. The universe is at your feet, what do you wish?”

“I wish my daughter to have everything she needs in life, to wont for nothing,” he whispered.

“Granted,” the Genie told him.

“I wish to find the direction my life needs to go. No longer wander aimlessly from place to place,” he said. The Genie nodded. “I also wish to find the love of my life, tonight.”

“Three wise wishes master. I will return to my bottle and they shall be granted,” he disappeared in the smoke. “Just close your eyes, and when you open them, you will find where you wish to be.”

Leonard closed his eyes, suddenly, he heard noises around him and a voice asking him, “Hey, cadet! What do you want to drink?”

Leonard’s eyes popped back open as he took in the bar in which he now stood. A red hat lay on the bar in front of him and he wore the red uniform of a Starfleet cadet. A wide grin spread over his face, “Whiskey,” he got out. He sat on the barstool and took in his surroundings. From the words around him he knew he was now in San Francisco. A PADD lay under the hat in front of him and he eagerly seized it to find out what was going on.

Leonard was a first year cadet at the Academy. The PADD even told him where to find his dorm. His roommate’s name was Kevin Riley. He frowned, for some reason that didn’t seem right. He shrugged, he was still a medical doctor, and his classes were tailored around that simple fact. His daughter, Joanna, was still living with her Mom, but he was granted joint custody. He could see her when he had the time. He smiled for the first time in months. He just wanted to know how he was going to meet the love of his life here. He looked up as two gray caps of officers hit the bar in front of him. “Hey, Karl, the usual,” the man beside him said.

“Sure, Jim, you too Chris?” Karl asked.

“Yeah, yeah,” the other man griped. “Oh, hey Leonard,” Chris said to him. “Jim, this is Dr. Leonard McCoy. He’s the one I picked up in Atlanta after his messy divorce. Threw up all over Kevin Riley in the shuttle from Riverside.”

“Couldn’t have happened to a nicer guy,” Jim quipped. He turned to Leonard and held out his hand. “Jim Kirk,” he said.

Leonard’s eyes met Jim’s and he suddenly realized he’d found his third wish. He didn’t know how, but this was forever, “Leonard McCoy.”


End file.
